


【葡萄橙】鸠占鹊巢

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 紘汰失忆了，幸好还有光实在。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【葡萄橙】鸠占鹊巢

这是葛叶紘汰失忆的第三个月，他还是难以清晰地记起以前的事情。  
他会说话，认识大多数日常物品，也认识一些字，复杂的不太行，紘汰怀疑是因为自己本来就不认得，他经常怀疑自己是车祸撞坏了头还是本来就不太聪明，不过阿实安慰他说没关系的，等痊愈了就会慢慢好起来。  
他相信阿实。  
对于周围的人，只有阿实给他熟悉安心的感觉。  
那是当然的啊。光实温柔地笑着，抚摸着紘汰后颈的腺体。因为我是紘汰哥的alpha嘛。

光实长相清纯漂亮，眼尾轻轻一勾，乖巧里就多了几分不可说，像云里的月亮。他说什么，紘汰都信了。何况他为了紘汰劳心劳力，除了亲弟弟或未婚夫，确实想不到其他理由要这样一个精致人儿对自己那样好。  
医生来家里开的药紘汰都乖乖吃了，也不敢不听话出去乱逛，怕给阿实添麻烦。治疗总不见效，光实比他还着急，安慰紘汰过一阵子去国外找好医生再看。紘汰反倒愧疚起来。他晓得光实喜欢他亲近一些，有时也会笨拙地凑过去，像狗狗蹭主人一样，亲一下光实，还要小心翼翼看阿实喜不喜欢。光实笑得甜，摸他的脸，就要亲回去。alpha的味道初闻是甜甜的果香，浸久了就被发酵的酒精香气泡软泡醉了。紘汰不胜酒力，晕晕乎乎就被哄到床上。  
阿实看起来脸小小的，亲吻拥抱也清纯，从不说荤话，上了床同样温柔体贴。先用跳蛋再用按摩棒，说要紘汰先适应一下，怕他身体撑不住。紘汰确实有点撑不住，后穴敏感得不得了，几样小道具就浑身都出水，想要alpha的抚慰又不好意思麻烦阿实。被绑着趴在床上，道具插在臀缝里震动着，一面努力摩擦床单一面夹紧了两团肉，却越蹭越难受，最后终于哭了出来，等再回神已经被光实抱着做得射出来了。  
光实喜欢看红绳子缠着紘汰的样子，勒进弹性光滑的皮肉里，健康的肤色沁出汗水，散发着橙子的清香。他就要紘汰哭着求他抱，想要紘汰慢慢“变回”他的紘汰哥的样子。

虽然光实年纪比紘汰还小，却总是很忙，需要经常穿好正装去工作。紘汰学了好几天，现在已经学会乖乖给他系好领带，送他出门。第一次紘汰打出像样的领结时忍不住露出了笑容，抬眼兴高采烈地看向光实，就像好不容易做对了所有算数题的小孩子。光实抓住他手腕，亲了亲他手心，笑着说谢谢紘汰哥。紘汰反而又不好意思说打得不好看。  
——想要用领带绑住他手腕。

但这天晚上他回到家的时候，发现紘汰出去过了。仆人报告说夫人看见外面有人在找猫，出去帮人家找，晚上才回来。  
光实脸上不动声色，紘汰却又先愧疚。他明明不认得路，看别人着急他也着急，真就跑出去帮邻居找宠物，跟人聊起来就高高兴兴跟别人回去吃晚饭。如果不是邻居询问，他也忘了要打电话回去打招呼，说不回家吃饭。  
好在光实没有生气，反倒说是自己不好，没有给紘汰哥准备手机，幸亏紘汰哥记得家里电话号码。  
——他想出去了吗？为什么要记家里的电话？  
紘汰窥探他脸色真不生气，献宝一样悄悄说邻居太太烤了小点心感谢，请阿实一起吃。  
——那家人是什么人？为什么刚刚认识就请他吃东西？  
晚上光实如愿用领带绑着紘汰手腕后入做了一次，他无法控制地咬了紘汰的腺体。他尝到了一丝淡淡的甘甜血腥味，像舔到了会上瘾的罂粟，如痴如醉狠狠地撞进生殖腔，把精液全部射了进去。  
——他是不是看得太松了？紘汰哥出去之后会不会不回来了？  
有些东西就埋在他心里，不管有多深，总能破土而出，根系狰狞地穿透他的心脏。他的心一定是一片肥沃腐土，里面还有数万小虫在轻轻啮咬。

做完之后紘汰埋在柔软的床铺里睡得无知无觉，光实披着睡衣，对着空荡荡的黑暗静坐，面无表情。  
就在衣柜下面，那个装道具的盒子里，有一副真正的镣铐，伪装成无害的模样，只要锁住，紘汰哥永远不能离开这里。  
不……还没有到那一步……他相信紘汰哥还没有想起来什么，只要解决了手头的事，他就带紘汰哥去国外。  
光实爬上床，动作轻悄，床微微下陷。葛叶紘汰动了动，依旧在沉眠之中。他睡衣没有扣起来，袒露出胸口和小腹，身材紧致，面容纯净，犹如油画里在山林溪涧间安眠的神灵。光实把脸贴在他的小腹上，轻轻抚摸。  
紘汰哥，什么时候才能怀上我的孩子呢？  
有了孩子，就算紘汰哥知道了一切真相，也无法轻易摆脱他了。他可以哭泣，可以忏悔，可以求紘汰哥不要丢下孩子……紘汰哥一定会心软，一定会原谅他的。  
光实有那样的自信。

而且他毕竟，还有一副镣铐。紘汰哥不会离开他的。


End file.
